Immortal Lover
by KayKay1232
Summary: Fang is a vampire, an immortal who lives off of human blood, with heightened senses and magic elements. When he saves 6 year old Max from being fed off of by an uncontrollable immortal he raises her as if she was his little sister. But as Max turns 16 she must decide to live as a mortal or turn into an immortal, or else she will be hunted down on her 17th birthday. FAX


**Chapter 1:**

I just kept running. Snow was falling piling up on the ground. _Run. Don't look back._ I've been running away from someone, no something, that has already killed my parents. Blood everywhere. A six year old had to witness that. I shake my head, but in the process I don't see a covered tree root. I fall into the cold wet snow, face first, soaking my jeans and purple long sleeve. "There you are. I told you I would find you." My eyes widened to the familiar voice. I quickly flip around to find those piercing red eyes. The man, no the monster, grabs a hold of my throat and lifts me off the ground so that we're eye level. "You look so tasty, very delicious." Then that's when his two pointy, almost canine teeth come out. I shut my eyes, knowing I'll be seeing my parents again soon. _I love you mommy. I love you daddy._

Next thing I know is my face being frozen again. _Ouch. _I life up my head and see blood all around me. I slowly stand up looking at the now dead monster. "Hello", says an english accented voice. I quickly turn around face to face with black. I tilt my head all the way up and find red eyes. I slowly back away. "I won't hurt you, I promise." The mans eyes turned onyx. _Beautiful. _I continued to stare at him. Black hair, tan skin, onyx eyes and black apparel. He was very tall, muscular, had an English accent just from that one "hello" and was no older than 20 years of age. I stare at his beautiful eyes. _Trust. Protection. Love. _He bends down on the heels of his feet so that I could see his face a little better. "Come on. I promise I won't hurt you, ever." His hand comes in between us, waiting for mine. I take a quick glimpse at the now dead monster. Then look at the mans eyes. He's not monster, he's nicer than that. I slowly put my hand on top of his so he's now holding it. I walk slowly to him. "Come one. Let's get you some where warm." He then picks me up and walks away from the dead body.

**10 YEARS LATER:**

"Fang! Where'd you put my white blouse?!". " I put it on the top shelf in your closet!" I hear back. I quickly grab it and put it on. I look in the mirror. My dirty blonde, waist length hair is straightned. An im wearing a white blouse tucked into my light blue skinny jeans and converse as my shoes. I only put on foundation, mascara and light brown eye shadow on.

I'm Max, Max Ride. My full name is Maximum Victoria Ride. My parents, well they're gone. The monster killed them. The monster is actually a vampire, an immortal being that lives off of blood and magic. They are just like any vampire legend that you've heard of. Immortal, drinks human blood, amazing fast abilities. One thing is that some have elements. You know Earth, Fire, Water, Air. Oh and another is that they won't die in sunlight, only a knife in the heart will kill them.

Fang, his real name is Nickolas Ride, is a vampire. Feeds off of human blood. He has all the elements. He lived in London, England for centuries but 16 years ago he moved out to small Quebec, Maine, very remote and woodsy. When he found me, he said he would do anything to protect me from any other vampires again and he has, majorly. He's not really a dad, kinda like a big brother. _A big brother you've got a tiny crush on._ Anyway, back to the background story here. We live in an amazing home. A wood made home, with glass, _**(Kinda like the Cullen's house from Twilight.) **_

I, Max, have dirty blonde waist length hair and caramel brown eyes with a light tan skin tone. I'm pretty short for my age, only 5'2. I'm not fat. I have a curvy body and Fang says it was probably my moms body type too. Hispanican, Latina, whichever one. Now Fang on the other hand is way different. He has naturally black hair, with onyx eyes (and if you look closely you could see the specks of gold in them), very tan, very muscular (but not psycho man muscular) and is very tall, 6'3. Yeah he's a giant to me. Oh and let's not forget that amazing English accent.

"You look beautiful," says Fang. I turn around and nod a thanks. He knows I get uncomfortable now, because I'm maturing, and Fang has basically been through it all with me. Today we were meeting his friends that lived in the next town over. They've never really been friends with a human before and Fang wanted them to wait and get used to being around human blood without wanting to dig their teeth into me. "Come on we gotta go or we're gonna be late," Fang says and takes my hand to lead me out.

**First chapter, tell me what you think in comments.**


End file.
